sentimientos que resurgen
by Karminaa
Summary: todos los elegidos han tomado caminos diferentes pero gracias a la llegada del antiguo lider de lo niños elegidos una vez mas se reunen, por su parte sora no logra sacar aquel sentimiento que sinte por el antiguo portador de la amistad, su mejor amigo mat
1. recuerdos

_**Hola me llamo karmina y bueno este es mi primer fic espero y les gusten y me dejen sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas todo es bien recibido (pero no sena muy duros pliss) pero tambien comprendadn que es el primero asi que pues talvez tenga algunas fallas que ire arreglando y mejorando; es por eso que necesito que dejen sus reviews para asi saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal y que me aconsejen como quieren que vaya tomando camono la historia bueno creo que ya fue mucha palabreria los dejo con el fic espero que les guste y diveiertanse.**_

_**Sentimientos que resurgen**_

**Capitulo:1 "recuerdos"**

mi nombre es sora takenouchi, tengo 18 años y hoy por fin vere de nuevo a mis amigos ya que tenia mucho tiempo que no los veia todo empezo desde la partida de mimi a los estados unidos, lugo varios otros integrantes de nuestro grupo se fuereon por custiones de estudios hasta que todos nos separamos, del ultimo que tuve noticias fue de yamato y eso solo, por que ahora que es famoso y pues lo pasan en la television, al pricpio que empezo su carrera hasta nos invitaba a los conciertos pero desde que firmo un contrato con una prestigiada diquera se alejo de nosotros, por su parte tai consiguio una beca de futbol en el extrajero y al igual que izzy y jou pero ellos en otras materias y tk y kari creo que todavia se frecuentan junto con davis, yolei y cody ya que van en la misma escuela y pues yo sigo estudiando me tuve que mudar a kyoto ya que mi padre le dijo a mi mama que queria que nos fueramos a vivir con el y pues ninguna de las dos nos pudimos negar y ahora vivo aqui.

Aunque ahora la mayoria de mis amigos como mimi, izzy, y jou regresaron a odaiba no estoy segura todavía de querer regresar sin embargo, hace poco mi mama viajo a adaiba ya que todavia tiene la floreria y platico con la mama de tai y dijo que el, reagrasaria de para pasar las vecaciones en odaiba y llega el dia de hoy y queria que lo fueramos a recibirlo, el unico que falta de confirmar es matt ahhhh (suspiro) como ha cambiado de aquel chico timido en el digimundo a un exitoso cantante de rock lastima que nunca le dije lo que sentia por el y la verdad no creo tener el valor para decircelo y si me rechazara no lo soportaria es mejor que no diga nada ademas no quisiera que por este sentimiento nuestra amistad se perdiera es mejor que esto que siento se quede asi como ha estado guardado.


	2. La llegada de tai

**Este es mi segundo capitulo disfruento!**

**Capitulo 2: "la llegada de tai"**

sora es mejor que te des prisa o si no llegaras tarde para recibir a tai- dice la mama de sora

si mama, ya voy-responde sora

mientras en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de odaiba se encontraban ya una chica pelirrosa, otro chico de estatura baja y pelirrojo, y otro que se acomodaba las gafas esperaban con ansiedad la llagada de sus amigos.

creo que somos los primeros – decia la chica pelirrosa llamada mimi

si y eso que llegamos tarde – respondio el pelirrojo de nombre izzy

pero lo bueno es que tai todavia no llega asi le dara tiempo a los demas para llegar- dice el otro chico que los acompañaba de nombre jou

pero miren que no son kary y tk – dice mimi

si tambien vienen con ellos davis, yolei y cody- responde izzy señalando un grupo de chicos que se acercaban

hola chicos como han estado – dice un chico de cabello alborotado de nombre davis levantando la mano en señal de saludo

bien gracias- responden los 3 chicos

perdonen la demora pero es que davis se detuvo a comer y no nos quedo de otra que esperarlo- excusa yolei

callate que tu tambien comiste- le responde davis un tanto molesto

si pero si no te hubieras entercado tanto no los habriamos hecho esperar tanto

vaya que no han combiado ustedes 2 siempre peleandose – interrumpe una chica pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos.

Pero no eran los unicos que llegaban...

- hola chicos!

sora¡¡¡¡¡ - gritan todos

cuanto tiempo sin verte te extañe mucho no sabes, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- le decia con entsiasmo, mimi a su amiga, abrazandola casi asfixiandola

jajajajaja yo tambien mimi, tambien te extrañe a ti y a todos – decia sora ya casi sin aire tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

bueno creo que ya estamos casi todos solo falta... – solo falta matt – decia sora interrumpiendo a jou.

Despues de esto pasaron cerca de 30 min, todos estaban desesperados ya que ni matt ni tai llegaban.

tk no te dijo nada matt de que si iba a asistir – pregunto izzy

lo siento, pero mi hermano no me dijo nada, yo solo le avise y el me dijo que iba a tratar de venir – contesta tk

si me imagino ahora que es "famoso" su agenda esta tan llena que no se puede tomar un tiempo para reibir a un amigo que hace tiempo que no ve , pero no importa si no quiere venir que no venga, al fin ni lo necesi...– Sora...- interrumpe mimi señalando a sus espaldas.

Pues si tenia una agenta muy apretada pero tenia ganas de ver a mis "amigos" y por eso decidi cancelar todo aunque si yo hubiera sabido que no iban a necesitar de mi presencia mejor ni me presento, y mucho menos con un recibiemiento asi.

Ma..a.aa..tt - tartamudeo sora en un tono muy bajo que solo ella escucho y con la cara completamente roja.

Hermano no lo tomes asi a todos nos da gusto que hayas llegado no es asi chicos

Claro matt – dijeron todos al unisono

Gracias pero creo que no todos – dijo matt mirando de reojo a sora que no habia emitido palabra desde lo ocurrido.

Matt habia escuchado todo el discurso de sora acerca de el y nunca imagino que ella su gran amiga se expresara asi de el. Sora lo unico que hizo fue ponerse roja de la verguenza cosa que todos notaron mientras que matt tan solo la ignoro y se dipuso a saludar a los otros.

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y de repente...

miren es mi hermano – decia kary que corria a recibirlo junto con sus otros compañeos a excepcion de sora quien todavia estaba muy avergnzada por lo que ocurrio y no se atrevia a estar cerca de su amigo

hola chicos ¡¡¡¡ - grito tai a al ver que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahi para recibirlo

tai amigo como te ha ido hece tiempo que no te veo – dice matt con un tono mas calmado a comparacion del que tenia en aquel accidente con su "amiga".

Pues la verdad no me quejo, ya que me han tratado muy bien pero los extrañe mucho esa fue la unica parte mala

Pero te tardaste mucho que paso – cuestiono mimi

Jajajaja si lo que pasa es que llegue tarde al vuelo que tenia y tuve que tomar el proximo.

Si pero ya estas aqui, eso es lo que cuenta – interrumpio sora – saludando a su amigo

Pero que bueno que porfin llegaste si no vamos a pensar que te importa mas el futbol que tus amigos verdad sora – dijo matt con un tono un tanto molesto

Sora lo unico que hizo fue ignorar las palabras de su compañero y bajar un poco la cabeza ya que algunas lagrimas se le empezaban a escapar. ella no sabia realmnte por que habia dicho esas palabras no sabia por que ese enojo al saber que no iba a venir seria por tai por que queria que todos estuviaran ahi para recibirlo acaso era ese el motivo de su enojo? No no es por eso, la verdadera causa de su enojo era producido por aquel sentimiento que habia estado guardando esa atraccion hacia el le producia ese enojo que eran mas bien algun tipo de celos, es una palabra que nunca se imagino que llegaria a experimentar . Sora estaba realmente arrepentida por esas palaras que habia dicho a su amigo y no sabia como pedirle perdon y entre mas platicaban todos sus amigos el siempre en contraba la manera de hacerla sentir mal por lo que habia dicho anteriormente. Asi que sora ya no pudo mas y ...

mimi podrias venir un momento – dijo sora al oido de mimi

que sucede sora – es que esto de matt se esta complicando y si sigo aqui no voy a aguantar mas por eso me voy a ir y te queria perdir que le dijeras a tai que si mañana puede pasar al departamento donde vivia antes ahi me voy a estar quedando por si necesita algo y que dices si me haces ese favor mimi?- le dice sora a su amiga

no lo se sora creo que con irte solo estas evadiendo los problemas y tu siempre me has dicho que a los problemas hay que darles la cara por que si huyes de ellos lo unico que consigues es agrabarlos mas y tarde o temprano vuelven – le dice mimi a su amiga que se queda atonita ante dichas palabras

ahhh(suspiro) mimi se ve que has madurado muho todo este tiempo en cambio yo me comporto como una tonta pero es que en este momento no me siento muy bien y no se como pedirle disculpas por que se que lo que hice esta mal pero...- es interrumpida por su amiga – te gusta matt, verdad – sora se sorprende ante el comentario de su amiga- yo este ...- titubea sora sin saber que decir hasta que por fin logra emitir una oracion completa – como lo supise – pues ese enojo no es normal en ti y ademas cuando saliamos antes no te separabas de el y ahorita lo comprobe con lo que paso por que nunca me lo dijiste?

Es que yo pense que a ti te gustaba matt ya que siempre te expresabas tan bien de el y decias que estaba muy guapo y pues yo pense..- no para nada a mi nunca me gusto matt no te niego que me atrahia pero solamente eso a mi el nunca me gusto hay sora si me lo hubieras contado antes otra cosa seria talvez y hasta serias su novia

Hay mimi que cosas dices pero con lo que paso lo veo mas lejos todavia

No te preocupes yo te ayudare a declarartele o me dejo de llamar mimi tachikawa

Jajajaja mejor ayudame con lo que te dije

Pero sora asi solo complicaras las cosas

Por favor mimi es mas diles que mañana nos veamos en un lugar y te prometo que ahi hablo con el por favor mimi di que si

Esta bien ya que insites tanto creo que no me queda de otra pero prometeme que no pasa de mañana que aclares las cosas con matt aunque sigo pensando que es mejor que lo aclares todo ahorita pero bueno

Te lo prometo que no pasa de mañana ademas asi pienso todo lo que voy a decirle

Bueno entonces mañana paso yo por ti para asegurarme de que luzcas esplendida

Jajaja se ve que no has cambiado del todo jajajaja

De que te ries sora takenouchi

No de nada te veo mañana ,una cosa mas ni una palabra de esto a nadie y tampoco intentes remediar las cosas con matt eso lo hare yo mañana entendido

Entendido señora hasta mañana-mimi levanta la mano para despedirse de su amiga-(pensamiento) aunque sora me dijo que no hiciera nada no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados en este momento voy a hablar con matt


	3. una sincera disculpa

**Bueno aquí les va el tercero!**

**Capitulo 3: "una sincera disculpa"**

Mientras el grupo de amigos se diponia a abandonar el aeropurto ya que se les habia ido el tiempo platicando en el aeropuerto y decidieron ir a comer puesto que ya era tarde

oigan chicos donde esta sora y mimi- cuestiono tai

miren ahi esta mimi – responde izzy

mimi, y sora donde esta?- cuestiona de nuevo el moreno

ah si, me dijo que les dijera que lo siente mucho pero que se sentia muy mal y por eso se fue –responde la pelirrosa

ja y se quejo de mi por que no llegue temprano y ella sin decir nada se va que ipocrita es – dice matt en un tono de enojo

callate matt no se que habra pasado entre ustedes pero no te permito que te expreses asi sora – le reponde tai tomandolo por la camisa con el puño alzado a punto de golpearlo

ya calmense ¡¡¡¡- grita yolei ante tal escena

yolei tiene razon suficiente tenemos ya de peleas no?- argumento jou

ante tal comenario tai suelta a matt y...

lo siento matt creo que no debi reaccionar asi, y si tienes unproblema con sora creo que no debi meterme encerio lo siento

no tai perdoname a mi, se supone que nos juntamos por que hace mucho que no nos veiamos y lo unico que he hecho es pelearme

ven que todo es mejor si no traquilizamos y conversamos – responde davis

ja ja mira quien dice el señor "todo se arregla a golpes"- contesto ironica yolei

ja como si tu fueras muy calmada

mas que tu si

es mejor que los 2 se callen si no provocaran otra pelea

cody tiene razon ademas ya me dio habre asi que vamonos – dijo tai mucho mas calmado

dicho esto todos se fueron a comer a un lugar cerca del parque de odaiba mientras en la casa de sora

ahhhhhhh soy una tonta, soy una tonta, soy una tonta ahora no se como le voy a hacer para disculparme y es que me porte tan infantil pero todo esto es por este maldito sentimiento por que tenia que ser yo la portadora del amor – dicho esto sora no puede contener el llanto deja caer una lagrima que recorre lentamente su mejilla,una lagrima que mas que dolor traia consigo una mezcla de sentimientos entre tristeza, arrepentimiento y sobre todo amor, amor que no habia podido soltar por temor al rechazo o a romper una dulce amistad, que termino rompiendose por ese mismo sentimiento que ella conocia tan bien como no lo iba a conocer si ella era la portadora de aquella emocion el amor. Pero que no se supone que el amor es algo que se goza que no se supoene que ese sentimiento es sinonimo de la felicidad eso mismo se preguntaba sora en estos momentos por que dicen que el amor es uno de los sentmientos mas bellos si lo unico que trae como consecuancia es dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento sentimientos totalmente opuestos a lo que deberia de sentir una persona enamorada.

Despues de mucho estar pensando y llorando sora cayo rendida y aunque trato de explicarse por que hizo lo que habia hecho esa tarde por que habia dicho tales palabras a uno de los seres que ella mas amaba no pudo responder su pregunta, la verdad si lo sabia pero no queria aceptar que por ese sentimiento del que ella era portadora que normalmente une a las personas a ella la estuviera separado de su gran amor.

Mientras tanto sus compañeros caminaban por el parque despues de haber comido

crei que nunca saldriamos entre tai y davis tragando como cerdos crei que nos ibamos a quedar hasta la cena o que iba a acabar con la comida del lugar

mimi no exageres que tu seas anorexica no quiere decir que nosotros tengamos que comer como tu ademas no comimos tanto – reclama tai

discualpame taichi pero no soy anorexica solo como lo que una persona de mi edad come normalmente aunque a lado de lo que comiste tu cualquiera es anorexico jajajajaja- responde sonriente mimi

bueno,bueno ya chicos si no va a haber otra pelea- reclama kary

mmm hablando de peleas, matt necesito hablar contigo es urgente – dice mimi jalando al rubio lejos de los demas

mira mimi si es por lo de sora no tengo animos de hablar de eso

matt se que lo que dijo sora no estuvo bien la verdad yo tambien estaria asi y mas si me lo dice una persona a la que consideron mi mejor amiga pero por eso mismo por que la considero mi amiga yo le daria una oportunidad, por que creo que seria una estupidez romper una amistad tan larga y bonita por una tonteria y algo que estoy segura que sorqa lo dijo por impulso no por que realmente lo sintiera

y por que no me lo dice ella por que te manda para que me digas esto

te equivocas matt ella no me mando como tu dices al contrario me pidio que no te dijera y no se tu pero yo no soporto ver a una amiga sufrir y no sabes como estaba ella de mal cuando me dijo que si la podia discualpar con ustdes y yo misma le recomende que se disculpara contigo hoy pero ella quiso esperar hasta mañana y ya veo por que creo que en el fondo sigues siendo el matt frio de siempre y creo que ellse dio cuenta de eso y por eso prefirio decirelo despues

por favor mimi dejame solo ademas este no es tu asunto

si ya se que no es mi asunto pero ustedes 2 son mis amigos y los quiero mucho y no soporto verlos asi y no te dejare empaz hasta que me prometas que le daras una oportunidad a nuesta querida amiga

jajajjaj veo que no tengo otra opcion verdad

mmm no

estabien pero no te prometo poder perdonarla

te aseguro que si gracias matt

no gracias a ti la verdad yo tambien me sentia muy mal por que se que yo tambien tuve un poco de culpa por que en lugar de tratar de hablar con ella lo unico que hice todo el dia fue mandarle indirectas y creo que la lastime

me alegra saber eso asi ya me quitaste un peso de encima y perdon si te lasteimo alho que haya dicho pero tenia que hacerte entrar en razon

no te preocpes creo que a veces necesito que alguien me llame la atencion y como sora no podia pues tu regañada me sirvio de mucho una vez mas gracias

de que matt gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a nuestra amiga

bueno es mejor que regresemos con los demas

tienes razon

aunque sora la habia hecho prometer a mimi que no le diria nada a matt ella no aguanto,y decidio darle una mano, sora y mimi ya tenian tambien mucho tiempo de conocerce y aunque se habian separado su amistad permanecia intacta y para muestra un boton.

despues de esta conversacion matt y mimi se reunieron con sus amigos. Todos los digielegidos a excepcion de sora claro pasaron toda la tarde platicando, jugando y sobre todo reviviendo viejos momento que hace tiempo no vivian. Una vez llegada la noche todos se marcharon y tal como se lo pidio sora, mimi propuso que se reunieron al dia siguiente y dicho eso todos se fueron.

Por fin aquel dia habia acabado pensaba sora mientras era despertada po unos pequeños rayos de sol que los espacios de las percianas dejaban escapar de tanto reflexionar por que le habia dicho eso a matt se le olvido preparar lo que le iba a decir pero asi iba a ser mejor ya que entre mas lo ensayara mas nervio le iva a dar asi que mejor dejaria que las palabras surgieran solas.

Ya que se incorporo sora se dispuso a bañarse cuando de pronto alguien llama la telefono...

bueno soy sora quien habla

hola sora, soy yo mimi

hola como estas que tal les fue ayer

mmm, pues despues de que te fuiste mmm, no se si decirte

mimi anda dime porfa siiii

esta bien bueno lo que paso fue que les avise que te habias sentido mal y pues como matt estaba enojado contigo dijo que primero le habias reclamado a el por haber llegado tarde y luego tu te ivas y que eras una hipocrita

que dijo que?

Si pero no te exaltes todavia falta

Bueno pues cuenta mujer

Te contaria si me dejaras continuar

Bueno ya habla

Esta bien como te decia, despues de que dijo eso tai se abalanzo contra el y estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no es por que los detienen y ya se calmaron y que crees

Que mimi?

Se que me dijste que no le dijera nada a matt de lo de su pelea pero te conosco a el y a ti y por que los consco tuve que intervenir

Mimi te dije que no dijeras nada, va a pensar que yo te mande y me va a odiar mas y ...

Ya aaaaaaa m dejas continuar no estoy tan tonta si claro que aclare que lo le decia no era por que tu me habias dicho sino por que no soportaba que 2 de mis amigos estuvieran peleados y que crees que me dijo

Que no te metieras en asuntos que no son tuyos?

No, bueno si pero, tambien me dijo que te daria una oportunidad que tal amiga?

Encerio ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

No grites te escucho perfecto

Jajajajaj lo siento es que estoy tan feliz, muchas gracias por desobedecerme no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

No me agadezcas nada hasta que te perdone, y para matar 2 pajaros de un tiro en media hora voy a tu casa a arreglarte para que te veas presentable

Y que hay de malo con lo que me pongo yo

Nada sora pero en ocaiones especiales hay que vestirse diferente y te apuesto lo que quieras a que tenias pensado ponerte un pans y una camisa

Y que hay de malo con eso

Que vas a salir de paseo no a una caminata ni maraton ademas me debes una asi que no te queda mas remedio

Esta bien tu ganas y a que hora quedaron

A las 3:00

Y por que vas a llegar aqui en media hora si son las 9 de la mañana no crees que es mucho tiempo

Claro que no creo que hasta nos va a faltar ademas te vas a provar mucha ropa y ...

Espera mimi no voy a una pasarela si, voy a salir solo con mis amigos no quiero verme o mas bien, vertir algo que no va conmigo

Por eso mismo llevare varia ropa para encontrar una con la que te sientas bien, que sea estilo y que a la vez te veas femenina y sexy claro sin que tu te sientas incomoda

Bueno me pongo en tus manos mimi

Asi me gusta jajajaja, te veo en media hora y quiero que ya estes lista entendido?

Si señora jajajajaaj

Que graciosa sora

Es una de mis tantas cualidades Jajaj nos vemos en media hora

Ok nos vemos

Dicho esto sora de metio a bañar. Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que se interesan tanto por su atuendo al contrario es de las ultimas cosas en que se preocupa pero ahora no le quedaba mas que aceptar a lo que le habia dicho su amiga asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces se alisto para que cuando llegara su amiga todo estuviera listo, a sora le parecia absurdo que se empezaran a vestir con 5 hrs y media de anticipacion pero que le iba a hacer asi le dijo mimi y asi lo tenia que hacer, esa mimi siempre se salia con la suya una vez que salio del baño se vistio y despues se puso a desayunar y enseguida se escucha el timbre y ...

ya voy

hola amiga lista

pues realmente no pero ya que

bueno pues manos a la obra

dicho esto mimi empezo a bajar maletas y maletas repletas de ropa y a sora no le quedo otra opcion que probarse todo lo que mimi le decia y rechazando la mayoria de los conjuntos que elegia mimi y viseverza asi les dieron las 2 de la tarde hasta que juntaron ideas y por fin se formo el atuendo perfecto algo comodo, de su estilo pero a la vez con un toque sexy y femenino tal y como lo habia dicho mimi.sora de metio a bañar de nuevo ya que de tanto provarse ropa quedo un poco sudada asi que las se arreglaron y para las 3 ya estaban. Una vez fuera del edificio...

hola chicas – las dos chicas voltearon sorprendidas

pero tai que haces aqui?

Pues lo que pasa es que ayer me quede preocupado por lo de matt se veia muy enojado con sora yo nunca lo habia visto asi

Es que la verdad sora si se paso dijo cosas que hirieron al pobre de matt

Ahhh de eso estabas hablando ayer con el

Si que creias?

No, nada y dime sora ya te sientes mejor

Si gracias, creo que ayer me porte un poco infantil yo diceindole cosas a matt de por que no llegaba y yo me fui sin tan si quiera platicar, lo sinto mucho tai

No te preocupes espero que no pase de hoy el que hables con matt que eso como que altera un poco al grupo

Como a ti no tai?

Callate

Si es por lo de la pelea no te procupes tai que ya mimi me comto todo, y te agradezco ese gesto que tuviste conmigo que aunque no estuvo bien por que esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas pero aun asi muchas gracias

Ahhh sora ya extrañaba esos regaños de tu parte jajaaja

Pues no te acostumbres por que a la proxima ya no va a ser regaño jajajaja

Bueno, bueno en le camino hablan por que ya nos han de estar esperando

Al decir esto empujo a sus amigos hacia la salida par salir de los departamentos todos quedron de verse en el parque central de odaiba. Por su parte sora estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia si en realidad queria llegar pero ya estaba en camino y no habia vuelta atras por mas nerios que tuviera ella sabia que en el fondo matt la queria y la iba a perdonar bueno eso esperaba ella, el camino cada vez se hacia mas corto peo a la vez largo esta sensacion hacia que sora se pusiera cadavez mas nerviosa cosa que su amiga mimi noto...

ya tranquila que si te sigues poniendo asi no se que tantas tonterias le digas a matt ya el me dijo , me prometio que te iba a dar una oportunida asi que ya deja de ponerte nervioso y si no te calmas tai notara algo asi que ya tranquilizate

es que no puedo evitar ponerme asi, si fuera otra persona como tai o como tu no estaria tan nerviosa pero es matt, dime la verdad se me nota mucho que me gusta matt?

Pues si continuas asi si pero si te tranquilizas nadie lo notara, ya que tu y el son buenos amigos y por lo tanto no seria extraño que te comportes asi con el ademas seria como una reconciliacion y asi te acecas a el si que nadie lo note

Vaya que has pensado en todo mimi

Chicas ya llegamos y miren creo que ya estan todos – interrumpio el chico castaño

Y si ya estaban casi todos solo faltaba el otra vez pero ahora sora solo se dispuso a saludar sin preguntar por el y para que no volviera a pasar lo de el dia anterior esperaron cerca de 5 min y matt no llega sora empezo a descesperarse pero segui sin emitir palabra alguna del tema hasta que

miren ahi viene mi hermano –exclamo tk

si pero creo que no viene solo – continuo tai

si asi era matt no llego solo si no muy bien acompañado de una disque "corista" pero la chica mas bien tenia finta de modelo, ya saben, alta, rubia, bien proporcionada y por supuesto el rasgo pricipal tonta

hola chicos les presento a mi novia saori

al oir esto sora solo se alejo un poco del grupo seguida por mimi, si matt habia presentado a esa chica como su novia la verdad eran esas tipicas arejas de famosos donde los dos tienen finta de super modelos , y como podia competir sora con eso no la verdad no podia o bueno era lo que ella se decia asi misma...

porque justamente hoy tenia que traer a la guera oxigenada esa – decia mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima que despues se convirtieron en cientos de lagrimas

sora amiga no vale la pena llorar es mejor que te limpies esas lagrimas y regresemos con los demas si o se va a empezar a preocupar, solo trata de ignorarlos ellos no valen tus lagrimas amiga

tienes razon mimi lamentandome no resolvere nada

si esa es la sora que conzco, y creo que por el momento solo trates de tener a matt como amigo y mas si esta esa tipa cerca

si tienes razon, ire a disculparme con el y pasare un dia con mis amigos ya que ayer no pude y si empiezo con tontenrias me das un codazo si mimi

bueno conste que lo voy a hacer por tu bien

jajajajaj si pero tampoco abuces jajajaja, mimi

si dime sora

muchas gracais

dicho esto las 2 se abrazan y regresan con sus compañeros

sora estas bien – cuestiona kary a la pelirroja

si muchas gracias, siento haberlos preocupados es que me dolio un poco la cabeza y no queria preocuparlos, aunque creo que de todos modos los preocupe lo sieno

no importa sora lo que importa es que ya estas bien – responde su gran amiga mimi que sabia perfectamente bien que ese no era el motivo de su preocupacion

bueno no se ustedes pero yo quiero caminar un poco por el parque ustedes no? – opina una de las mas pequeñas del grupo

creo que es una estupenda idea kari quien esta a favor?

Al decir esto todos votaron a favor asi que todos se pusieron a caminar ..

yolei – dice mimi jalando a su amiga-

que sucede mimi

si te acuerdas que ayer matt y sora se enjaron pues sora esta arrepentida y pues quiere disculparse pero ahora matt trae a esa chica y pues asora le es mas dificil acercarse a el

mimi sin tantos rodeos quieres?

Bueno que si me ayudarias a que sora pueda hablar con matt

Si claro pero como le hacemos

Eso dejamelo a mi tu solo sigueme

Como tu digas

Yolei y mimi se acercaron a la pareja y ...

hola – dicen las chicas al unisono

hola que desean chicas- responde el rubio con una ceja arqueada

mmm pues contigo nada matt queriamos hablar con tu novia

pues no se si ella quiera que dices

pues si no me queda de otra

bueno ven acompañanos- dijo mimi jalando a la chica lejos de matt

sora se percato de todo y decidio acercarse..

-ahhhh tranquilizate sora relajate- se decia asi misma - ( suspiro) bueno aqui vamos

Sora se acerco hacia donde estaba matt

matt

hola sora

ire al grano, lo siento mucho, disculpame no fue mi intencion decir eso creo que no andaba de muy buen humor y se que no es judtificacion pero...- es interrumpida por matt

sabes ayer que iba llegando al aeropuerto tenia muchas ganas de verlos pero al escucharte decir todo eso me causo una gran desilucion por que la verdad no me imaginaba que algunos de mis amigos hablara asi de mi y mucho menos tu que eres unas de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo no solo como amiga si no tambien como a una hermana es por eso que me disguste mucho – dijo matt dandole la espalda a su amiga

yo tambien te quiero mucho y tu tambien eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, si no es que la mas importante y por ese sentimiento que te tengo no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe por una tonteria que dije es po eso que te suplico que me perdones – dijo sora bajando la cabeza en forma de disculpa

yo tambien me quiero disculpar por que en lugar de aclarar las cosas solo las empeore mandandote indirectas y haciendote sentir mal lo siento sora

No matt, creo que me lo tuve bien merecido tu no tienes porque pedir disculpas yo si y lo siento mucho, espero me perdones- dice sora bajando la cabeza para que matt no notara las lagrima que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas

Claro que te disculpo y no claro que no te mereces eso nunca dejes que nadie te lastime como lo hice yo – dicho esto sora no aguanto mas, sus lagrimas fueron cayedo una tras otra , al verla asi matt lo unico que pudo hacer es abrazarla la verdad odiaba ver asi a sora ella normalmene siempre luce fuerte pero esta vez era diferente ya que se veia totalmente vulnerable y tan fragil que pareciaera que se fuera a romper, el la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, queria que ella sintiera que se podria refugiar en el. Y si, sora sintio como matt la abrazaba con una inmensa ternura que no podia separarse de el era como un iman que la matenia sujeta al chico.

Gracias matt – dijo la chica sujetandose mas a el y limpiandose las lagrimas que habia dejado caer

Sora estaba tan feliz en ese momento no queria separarse de el pero..

ya estas mejor sora – dijo matt separandose solo un poco de ella

si matt te lo agradezco mucho –contesto ella perdida en aquellos ojos color mar que tanto le encantaba mirar

que te parece si nos reunimos con los otros – dijo el chico rubio al ver como su novia lo mira con ojos de pistola

a ya entindo lo siento, jajaja ya vi quien lleva los pantalones en la casa – dijo ella separandose de el y perdatandose de como eran observados

no es eso, es que es un poco celosa y pues acabo de reconsiliarme con ella y pues no quisiera tener otra pelea

si se a lo que te refieres-dijo la chica mientras volvian con sus amigos

y dime sora tu ya tienes galan o sigues en espera

pues por el momento no pero hace poco empece a salir con uno solo que no me agradaba del todo, asi que queda descartado

hola chicos creo que ya no estan enojados – dijo tai al ver como sus amigos llegaban juntos platicando placidamente

vaya tai tu si que eres tannn observador – dice mimi en un tono sarcastico despues de este comenario todos con ecxepcion de tai rieron.

Apesar de que sora se habia reconciliado con su amigo sus esperanzas se habian esfumado al enterarse que matt tenia una novia que no era nada fea, al contrario era de ese tipo de chicas esculturales, con finta de modelo y cerebro de ... bueno dejemoslo asi, sora sabia que ahora tenia menos posibilidades de acercarse a el asi que decidio mejor intentar olvidarse de el, aunque no iba a ser nada facil.


	4. una noticia inesperada

**Capitulo 4:"Una noticia inesperada "**

bueno si quien habla- decia nuestra querida pelirroja una vez que atendio el telefono

hola hija como la estas pasando

bien mama gracias, aunque tuve alguns problemas pero nada grave, de ahi en fuera todo bien y tu como has estado como esta papa?

Ahhh hija pues bien extrañandote pero te tengo una noticia

Es mala o buena

Pues es mala pero creo que para ti es buena

Mmm como que es mala pero para mi buena no te entiedo?

Si mira , te acuerdas que yo viaje a odaiba para ver que tal andaba la floreria

Si

Pues la chica que atendia y se hacia cargo de ella me habia dicho ya que talvez ya no iba a poder atenderla pero dijo que no era nad seguro y ayer me hablo que ya no se iba a poder hacer cargo de ella asi que ya te imaginaras para que te hablo

Si quieres que la atienda mientras consigues a otra persona

Pues si, pero no es solo eso como te vi tan emocionada de volver a odaiba pues te queria proponer que si te quedabas ahi a estudiar y pues a atender la floreria que te parece

Sora no podia creer lo que su madre le decia ya ella siempre ha sido una madre muy sobreprotectora y ahora le dice que se puede quedar a vivir practicamente sola eso le parecia un poco extraño aunque no se podia quejar ya que viviria libremente y ademas en el lugar que ella tanto queria el lugar que la vio nacer y que la lleno de tantas alegrias y tristezas y sin pensarlo 2 veces acepto la propuesta de su madre

a ver dejame ver si te entendi, dices que puedo vivir sola sin ti libre independiente

pues algo asi tampoco creas que ya te desentendiate de mi yo viajare a odaiba cada dos o tres semanaas

y como se te vino a la mente tan grandiosa idea por que tu no eres de las madres que dejan vivir solos sus hijos

bueno es que tu papa dijo que como te habiamos traido practicamente a la fuerza y como ya casi cumples tu mayoria de edad pendo que no seria mala idea dejarte vivir sola

gracias mama no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber eso, creeme que en realidad esxtrañaba tanto este lugar, metrae tantos bueno recuerdos

bueno, bueno mañana voy para halla con tus cosas para que te mudes de una vez que opinas?

Tan pronto

Si, pero si no quieres no

No, claro que quiero pero se me ace muy pronto

Bueno si o no

Claro que si, y a que hora llegas

Mm pues creo que como a las 3 de la tarde llego

Bueno te estare esperando

Bien hija, bueno me despido por que todavia tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Esta bien mama entonces te espero mañana

Esta bien

Nos vemos te cuidas

Si bye

Sora se sentia muy faliz ya que vlveria al lugar que la vio nacer que mas podia pedir ahora despues de esto se dispuso a salir del apartamento ya que queria disfrutar de el sol que irradiaba y como dijo su mama apenas y comenzaba el dia y por algun motivo le dieron ganas de ir al parque y sin mas retrasos salio del edificio

que bien se siente – decia sora mientras se pasea por el parque, hasta que vio unos columpios que le traian muy buenos recuerdos ya que en ellos solia estar platicando por horas con si grn amigo y ahora amor matt, y sin mas tiempo que perder corrio hacia ellos y empezo a balancearse como si fuera una niña de 5 años hasta que algo la saco de sus ensamientos

veo que a ti tambien te trae muy buenos recuerdos no es asi

esa voz, esa voz como no reconcerla ...

matt – volteo ella hacia donde se encontrana el chico

hola sora que haces por aqui – pregunto el rubio al mismo timepo que que se sentaba en unos de los columpios

pues cuando vivia aqui solia vemir para pensar y quise recordar viejos momentos

asi que tiempos aquellos recuerdo que tu y yo soliamos pasar horas hablando y nos daban altas horas de la noche y nosotros no nos queriamos ir te acueredas?

Si claro como olvidar esos momentos y tu que haces por aqui no me digas que vienes con tu novia espero que no porque no la trago

Jajajaj pero que es lo que escucho sora takenouchi esta celosa

Ja celosa yo por favor matt tan grande es tu ego, lo unico que te dije es que no la tragaba no se de donde sacas que tengo celos de ella

Pues a mi mas bien me sonaron a celos, pero ya no te tienes por que poner celosa puesto que ya corte con ellla

Que? Pero por que?

Es que al parecer a ella tampoco le agradaron mucho los chicos y como quedamos de vernos mañana me dijo que no fuera pero obio le dije que no y me dijo que decidiera entre ustedes o ella y pues la respuesta es obia no

Hay matt, lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no se que decirte

Tu crees que hice bien en tomar esa desicion?

Pues es que eso solo te lo puedes responder tu ya a mi no es a la que me gusta esa chica

Si pero es que ... tu sabes que mis amigos son de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, sin embargo esta chica me atraia mucho

Te atraia o la amabas?

Sabes nunca me pregunte eso, y ahora que lo pones asi la verdad no te podria responder con seguridad

Me lo imagine – dijo sora bajando la cabeza

Pero sabes aveces me llegue a artar de estar con ella era tan pegajosa y celosa

Si creeme que me di cuenta, con esas miradas que me hacia quien no

Jajaja si siento haberte hecho pasar ese momento tan incomodo

No te preocupes, cambiando de tema que crees

Que?

Me voy a regrasar a odaiba

Que encerio – dijo el chico parandose del columpio

Si, lo que paso es que, no se si te cuerdas de la floreria que tenia mi mama

Si claro como olvidarla

Bueno pues era atendida por una chica , pero ella tuvo algunos problemas y pues ya no puede asi que mi mama me propuso que si no queria quedarme yo ahi y pues ya te imaginas cual fue mi respuesta

Si me imagino, la verdad si me da mucho gusto ya que me tomare unas vacaciones y nos podremos ver mas

Si esa fue una de la razones principalespor las que me quise quedar – dice la chica en un tono muy bajo agachando la cabeza

Que?

Que estoy muy emocionada por quedarme aqui – exclamo la chica con un tono rojizo en la cara

Ahh mi parecio escuhar otra cosa – dijo matt con un tono un tanto picaro y mostrando una sonrisa la estilo muy propio de el

bueno ya es un poco tarde no te gustaria ir a comer?

Es una cita

Mmm pues no precisamente pero si te digo que si aceptaras?

Mmmm no lo se

Jajajaj yamatto se ve que no cambias, entonces que dices me acompañarias a comer algo?

Seria todo un placer – contesta matt extendiendole la mano, cosa que hace que sora se sonroje un poco…


	5. una tarde divertida

**Capitulo 5: " una tarde divertida"**

bueno y a donde quieres ir? - Pregunto matt

mmm que te parece a ese – contesto sora señalando un lugar de comida rapida

si ya recuerdo ahi es donde soliamos ir cuando nos saliamos de clase

mm veo que no tienes tan mala memoria

y tambien fue tu primera cita no sora?

Si ya ni me recuerdes fue un desastre y luego tu y tai ostigando al pobre chico no creas que ya se me olvido

Pues sora teniamos que estar ahi por si se trataba de propasarse contigo

Si pero no era necesario que se sentaran en la misma mesa y que se la pasaran cuestionandolo?

Sora pero al final ni siquiera paso nada entre ustedes

Como querias que pasara algo con el o con cualquier otro chico si ustedes los espantaban

Jajaja es que sora tai y yo te queremos como a una hermana y pues no ibamos a dejar que cualquiera te lastimara asi que por eso te protegiamos

Si pero ahora los 2 hicieron su vida y me quede sin ustedes y sin ningun prospecto

Por favor sora tu eres muy bonita, cualquiera se fijaria en ti, incluso hasta yo – le dijo el chico a sora con un tono super picaro y seductor

Yamato definitivamente tu no cambias, deja de decir tonterias y entremos – dijo sora completamete roja ante el comentario de su amigo

Jajaaj sora deberias de ver tu cara esta toda roja

Si caro matt, no sera tu imaginacion

Yo diria que mas bien mi sonrisa pero...

Que tonto eres ya entremos – dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su amigo hacia aquel lugar

Una vez que entraron se sentaron y ordenaron una hamburquesa cada quien y un refresco y al terminar de comer empezaron a platicar de como se divertian antes y a recordar viejos tiempos.

te acuerdas aquella vez cuando no salimos de clase y que casi nos atrapan – dijo el muy metido en la conversacion

si, como olvidarlo era la primera vez que me salia de clases y me casi me cachan lo bueno es que no nos atraparon

pues es que ibas con un experto

jajajja si ya lo creo, la mayoria del tiempo te la pasabas afuera, pero nunca te perdias los recesos

pero aun asi me iba bien en las materias

si por que siempre te psaba los apuntes si no todavia seguirias en la secuandaria

jajaja si tienes razon, oie no te lo dije ayer por que estaba saori pero te veias muy bien deberias de usar falda mas seguido la verdad que se te veia muy bien

ya ni me diga que mimi me obligo a usarla y sabes que cuando a ella se le mete una idea no hay poder humano que le convenza de lo contrario – dijo sora con la cara mas roja que un tomate

pues le voy a deir a mimi que te siga obigando, por que te veias muy guapa talvez y te consigues a alguien

matt ya deja de decir tonerias, ademas tu sabes bien que no quiero a un chico que solo se fije en mi por mi fisico o por lo que visto

si, y me encanta esa parte de ti no sabes cuanto admiro la convicción que tienes

en ese momento sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus labios quedaron a unos milimetros el uno del otro, tanto el como ella podia sentir la respiracion del otro, pero en ese momento matt reacciono y se paro en seco, el sabia que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era un error.

lo siento sora no se que me paso – dijo matt alejendose de ella lentamente

no te preocupes, creo que nos dejamos llevar por el comento eso fue todo

si tienes razon es mejor que pida la cuenta todavia hay mucho dia por delante, que te parece si vamos al cine

mmm si no estas ocupado me encantaria ir contigo

bueno no se diga mas

y asi una vez que pagaron la cuenta los dos se dirigeron hacia el cine

que película te gustaría ver?

Pues no se, decide tu

Que tal esta es de terror me han dicho que es muy buena y que te pone los pelos de punta que dices

La verdad a sora nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de películas pero no quería que yamato pensara que era una chica cobarde así que accedió

bueno esta bien – dijo no muy convencida

me da 2 para la sala uno por favor

enseguida – dijo mientras sacaba los boletos – listo tome

gracias

después de tomar sus boletos, se dirigieron a comprar unas palomitas y unos refrescos para después entrar a la sala

sora es mi imaginación o estas un poco nerviosa, mmm no será que te dan miedo este tipo de películas

yamato tienes demasiada imaginación claro que no estoy asustada

pues a mi me parece que si, anda dime por que todavía estoy a tiempo de cambiar los boletos

ya te dije que no tengo miedo así que mejor entremos que la película esta por comenzar – dijo sora empujando a su amigo hacia la entrada del la sala.

Una vez que la película comenzó y conforme avanzaba sora se moría del miedo y se veía cada vez mas inquieta, al percatarse matt de lo que le pasaba a su amiga solo se rió un poco ya que nunca había visto a sora tan asustada y el gesto que tenia era realmente gracioso, ella estaba completamente paralizada con las manos en la cara y se abrazaba a si misma

sora estas bien

ahhhhhhhhhhhh! No me vuelvas a asustar así

jajajaja no que no te daban miedo este tipo de películas

no es solo que estaba concentrada en la películas

pues a mi me parece que estabas realmente muy asustada

claro que…. – y en ese momento se escucha un grito de la película y sora se abraza inconcientemente a matt

sora estas bien – dijo el moviendo con suavidad a sora – respóndeme sora estas bien ya se acabo la película

que ya se acabo?

Si pero creo que ya me puedes soltar

Lo siento es que ese grito me tomo por sorpresa

Mmm a mi mas bien me parece que me querías abrazar – dijo matt en un tono picaron acercándose a sora

Si claro, mejor manen tu distancia yamatto – dijo ella poniendose de pie

Jajaj sora mejor dime que quieres hacer ahora?

No se que propones tu?

Pues no se… - mmm que te parece si caminamos un rato por el parque

Esta bien –dijo el con una sonrisa

Y así salieron del cine, ya una vez en el parque compraron una nieve y comenzaron a caminar, ellos se la estaban pasando tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que la noche comenzaba a llegar

Que buenos viejos aquellos no crees? – decía sora

Si y este parque es el que me trae mas recuerdos

Tienes mucha razón aquí es donde solíamos pasar mas tiempo hasta que todos nos empezamos a separar – bajo la cabeza un poco triste mientras matt se paraba en frente de ella

si pero a pesar de eso seguimos siendo buenos amigos y eso lo que importa – dijo matt al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por el hombro

es cierto – y en ese momento se escucho el sonido del celular de matt

ahh disculpa permíteme un momento dijo yamato al mismo tiempo que contestaba el tel

bueno quien habla?

Yamatto soy yo mimi

Hola como estas mimi

Bien bueno te hablaba por que los chicos quieren que salgamos esta noche y pues necesitamos tu ayuda

A ver dime de que se trata

Es que queriamos ir a una disco pero como la mayoria de nosotros somos menores de edad, pues queriamos saber si no tienes tu algunos contactos en alguna disco que nos pueda ayudar a entrar

mmm no se, todavía son muy chicos para eso

vamos matt si solo me llavas un año anda di que si

bueno esta bien pero eso si nada de beber

si, bueno me despido tengo que avisarle a los demas, nos vamos a juntar en la casa de tai entendido

ok

ahh una cosa mas, no sabes donde esta sora lo que pasa es que he estado hablndo para decirle pero no contesta nadie en su departamento

si ella esta aquí conmigo quieres que te la pase

no solo avisale lo de la noche porfavor bueno ahora si me despido

si nos vemos hasta la noche

ok bye- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que matt colgaba el telefono

era mimi dijo que todos se habian puesto de acuerdo que esta noche saldriamos a una disco

pero no a todos nos van a dejar entrar

si ya lo se es por eso que me dijo que si no tenia algun contacto o algo asi para que ella y los chicos pudieran entrar

y tu me imagino que cediste

jajaj si ya sabes que a mimi cuando se le mete una idea no nadie que se la saque pero eso si le adverti que nada de bebidas, ademas le debo una a mimi – dijo recordando la platica que habia tenido con ella por aquel insidente con sora

un favor?-dijo ella confundida

ahh algo sin importancia, por cierto me pregunto por ti

asi que te dijo

que si no sabia donde estabas por que te habia estado llamando a tu departamento y que no contestabas

ahhh y le dijiste que estaba aquí contigo?

Si me dijo que te avisara lo de la fiesta

Ahhh, cada cosa que se le ocurre a mimi –los dos rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

Bueno se hace tarde creo que tengo que regresar a casa después de todo creo que sera una larga noche

Tienes razon, te acompaño a tu departamento

Gracias pero no, no quiero causarte molestias, ademas si me acompañas te desviaras

Pero que dices sora eso no es molestia para mi al contrario es todo un honor escoltarla hasta su casa y por lo otro, no esta tan lejos de mi casa no te procupes

Bueno estas seguro yamato

Que si mujer anda vamos

Y asi tomaron camino hacia el departamento de sora en el camino siguieron platicado, de todas aquellas anecdotas que los habian hecho reir, divertirse y hasta llorar, tanto el como ella siempre habia disfrutado la compañía del otro y podian pasar horas y horas hablndo y nunca se aburrian y al parecer todo seguia igual, esa amistad tan fuerte seguia intacta a pesar de los años y de algunas discusiones no podian estar separado el uno del otro ya que ese hermoso sentimiento como lo es la amistad siempre los mantenia unidos y ara muestra un boton.

- bueno creo que ya llegamos – dijo el parándose frente a la puerta de su departamento, aunque sora habia insistido que no era necesrio que la acompañara hasta la puerta el se nego y la acompaño hasta ella

- si gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí aunque no era necesrio pero bueno, no te gustaria pasar a tomar algo al fin no es tan tarde

- bueno esta bien – dijo dedicandole una sonrisa muy al estilo yamato ishida ya saben de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquier chica que no tardo mucho en hacerle efecto en sora que casi le daba un infarto y que tenia la mejillas cubiertas por un tono carmesí, cosa que su compñero noto y solo sonrio mas.

Al entrar al departamento matt noto que no habia muchas cosas solo estaba un mueble en la sala con una pequeña mesa de centro que staba adornado con un arreglo mu bonito de flores en realidad era lago sencillo pero ncantador, mientras que cerca de la cocina se encontraba un pequeño comedor que tenia solo 2 sillas al parecer la cocina era la mas completa, sora se se dirigio asi ella y le pregunto que deseaba de tomar

matt que vas a querer tengo refresco y … agua y… - dijo mientras sacaba otra botella – mas refresco- volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en la cara

pues creo que me gustaria un poco de refresco – siguió el tambien riendo

pero sientate que la puerta no se va a caer- dijo mientras servia en los vasos el refresco y se acercaba hacia donde estaba el

jajaaj tienes razon – siento mucho que no te pueda ofrecer otra cosa pero es que apenas me estoy cabiendo y no tengo muchas cosas

no te preocupes ademas tenia ganas de tomar refresco – siempre tienes que ser tan encantador – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se ponia como tomate al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

mmm pues es una de mis tantas cualidades – un silencio incomodo se apodero del departamen ni el ni ella sabian por que de repente se acercaban el uno al otro talvez era que estaba creciendo algo mas que esa hermosa amistad

creo que mejor me voy que todavía tengo que arreglarme para hoy en la noche – dijo el aun cerca de sora

si yo tambien me tengo que areglar – sigui ella pero no sabian por que no se podian separar el uno del otro cuando de repente…

riiiiingg riiiing – los dos se separaron estrepitosamente

voy a aa…atender – dijo señalando el telefono- bueno habla sora

hola sora habla tai

que paso tai

queria saber si ya te avisaron de lo de hoy en la noche

si ya me dijo matt

ahhh lo que pasa es que como mimi me habia dicho que no te encontraba pero bueno entonces te veo al rato en mi casa a las 10:00 mas te vale que no faltes que tngo que hablarte de lago

que sera lo que me quiere decir mejor le pregunto cuando este haya-penso sora-ok nos vemos – y dicho esto colgo el telefono, para entonces matt ya se habia levantado del sofa en el que estaba sentado

era tai? – pregunto como para que se olvidara lo ocurrido antes

si dijo que nos reuniríamos en su casa a las 10:00

mm ya son las 7:30 es mejor que me vayapara que te pongas mas linda de loque ya estas, nos vemos

yamato – dijo ella un poco sonrojada- te acompaño a la puerta

Aunque no queria tocar el tema no queria que sora mal entendiera lo de hac un momento asi que mejor decidio aclararlo todo – sora sobre lo que paso hace un rato – dijo en un tono serio – lo siento

No te preocupes que no paso nada mejor ya vete que se te va a hacer tarde

Tienes razon nos vemos en la noche – dijo despiendose de ella con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que a ella se le llenaran las mejillas de un color rojizo

Hasta en la noche – dijo ella mientras el se alejaba por el pasillo

Una vez fuera del edificio matt seguia pensando en el porque de su acto, porque tenia esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de su amiga, porque esas ganas de probar sus labios, no podia negar que ella era muy bella pero no solo superficialmente si no tambien por dentro vaya que le iba bien el emblema del amor

pero que te esta pasando matt esta es la segunda vez que lo haces en el dia – dijo el recordando el insidente pasado en el lugar de comida rapida y despies el otro en el departamento de ella

sera que no no no definitivamente no eso no ella solo es mi amiga ademas sora no es mi tipo, debo aceptar que es muy guapa pero aun asi no podria mejor me olvido de todo esto

lo que matt no sabia es que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, ya que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el comenzaba a sentir algo especial por su "mejor amiga"algo que no era precisamente amistad, y ella tambien pensaba lo mismo

pero que me paso con matt ahora se dara cuenta de lo que siento por el, pero talvez… no pero que cosas pienso matt nunca se fijaria en mi es mejor que ni me haga ilusiones

después de tantas reflexiones se metio a bañar para después prepararse para esa noche, se puso una falda de mezclilla a la cadera que le quedaba ni muy corta ni larga, con un top blanco que traia escrito en azul con brillitos la palabra "cielo" que le quedaba ajustado a su silueta, la cual habia sido un regalo de mimi en un cumpleaños y encima una chamarra tambien de mezclilla con vistas blancas que le llegaba a la cintura con unos tenis blancos y el pelo con media cola sujetado con un hermoso prendedor y un mechon que adornaba su rostro estaba apunto de salir cuando suena su telfono

bueno habla sora quien habla

hola amiga soy yo mimi queria saber si vas a venir ya solo falta tu

que pues que hora es?

Son las 10:30 – como se habia arreglado tanto sin saber porque no se dio cuenta del tiempo

Si ya voy para haya lo que pasa es que me quede dormida

Claro me imagino debiste de haber tenido un dia muy cansado no

Algo, y si sigo hablando contigo voy a llegar mas tarde

No creas que no te vas a salvar del interrogatorio me tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalle

Si pero si no me dejas colgar nunca te lo podre contar

Esta bien aquí te espero

Ok bye


	6. noche de diversion y decubrimientos

**Capitulo 6: "una noche de diversión y descubrimientos"**

En la casa de tai se escucha que llama a la puerta

yo abro – dijo tai dirijiendose a la puerta

hola tai perdon por el retraso

hola guapa – dijo mirandola de arriba hacia abajo – hoy si que te esmeraste en tu arreglo, y dime quien es el afortunado

taiiii! – dijo sora completamente roja

que bueno que llegaste sora me tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalle – esto ultimo lo dijo como en secreto

si pero mejor aquí no porque no Quiero que me escuchen si?

Bueno pero espero que me lo digas todo desde que platicaron hasta cada movimiento que hicieron

Bueno ya que estamos todos podemos irnos – dijo tai un poco desesperado

Si – dijeron todos al unison

Sora – dice tai jalándola del brazo – te acuerdas que ayer te dije que queria hablar contigo

Si dime de que se trata

Es un poco difícil es que…es..bueno ..yo..yo…

Tai que tal si mejor me lo dices cuando puedas acomodar bien las palabras

No es que es un favor que te quiero pedir pero no se como decirlo

Pues solo dilo y ya

Pero prometeme que no le diras a nadie

Te lo prometo tai

Es que …. -….quieroquemeayudesaconquistaramimi

Que? Te gusta mimi – dijo sora gritando a lo que todos voltearon

Shhh – siguió tai tapándole la boca- no es nada chicos sigan- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos

A ver si entendi bien me estas pidiendo que te ayude a conquistar a mimi?

Si – dijo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Y como se supoe ue quieres que te ayude

Pues no se preguntale que si se le hago guapo o que le parezco algo que me pueda ayudar a declararmele

Esta bien cuenta comigo

Muchas gracias sora – dijo dandole un abrazo como agradecimiento

De nada, vaya descubrimiento el de hoy quien diria que a ti te gustaba mimi

Oigan ustedes 2 que no piensan venir – dijo el chico de mirada de mar

Yamato no es para tanto ya vamos

Pero ya que todos ya estan en el auto

Y asi todos se fueron a una de las discos mas exclusivas de Tokio, como matt era "famoso" pues tenia ciertos privilegios en lugares como esos

llegamos que les parece – dijo matt bajandose del su auto

wooow esta genial – dijo mimi asombrada

es cierto se ve que tiene muy buen ambiente – dijo la pelirroja

pues que esperamos entremos – dijo tai caminando hacia la entrada del lugar, mientras que los demas lo sigueron

esperen aquí – dijo matt mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba el guardia de seguridad

espero que no tengamos que hacer fila por que no puedo esperar mas para entrar – dijo mirando la larga fila que habia

chicos!

Miren es mi hermano – dijo el menor de los ishida mientrasseñalaba a su ermano que les hacia señas con las manos

Todos se acercaron al rubio y pasaron sin ningun problema, vaya que matt era famoso

que bueno que tenemos un amigo famoso i no imaginense hace toda esa fila

si para emezar ni hubieras entrado mimi

eso es cierto

bueno bueno pero eso si ninguno de ustedes puede consumir alguna bebida alcoholica – dijo señalando a sus amigos que todavía no contaban con la mayoria de edad

lo bueno es que ya soy mayor jajaja – dijo tai con una sonrisa en la cara

si pero ni creas que te vamos a dejar que tomes mucho – dijo sora

pero sora ya soy mayor

si pero solo en edad asi que espero que te midas con lo que tomas

como que solo de edad que quisiste decir?

Olvidalo – dijo sora mientras que los demas se reian

Bueno basta de charlas vamos a divertirnos

Estoy de acuerdo con yolei

Y asi comenzo la noche para todos, tai, mimi, tk, kary, yolei, ken, matt y sora bailaban mientras que jou se quejaba constantemente por que según el la musica esataba muy alta mientras que izzy le decia que no se alterara tanto y davis buscaba algo para comer

Mimi, tai y sora bailaban juntos mientras que tk y kary y yolei y ken bailaban en pareja y matt como siempre bailaba con una chica diferente en cada cancion

Miren pobre de jou parace que no se divierte- decia kary mientras que bailaba muy abrazada a tk

Querras decir pobre de izzy que es el que esta aguantando todas sus quejas

Mimi no seas tan dura con el sabes que a jou no le gusta mucho este tipo de lugares

Bueno pero hay que aceptar que jou es un poco exagerado

Mimi tu nunca cambias – dijo la pelirroja amiga suya

Sora necesito hablar contigo – dijo tai mientras la jalaba

Que pasa tai?

Ya averiguaste acerca e lo que hablamos

No todvia no es que no se como decirselo pero no te preocpes de esta noche no pasa que le pregunte

Muchas grac…- decia tai mientras que era interrumpido por su amiga

Oigan ustedes dos se la van a pasar hablando toda la noche o vamos a bailar

No ya íbamos mimi pero yo ya estoy un poco cansada voy a acompañar al pobre de izzy jou lo ha de traer loco

Y decias que yo era la mala ­

Bueno los dejo "solitos"– dijo mientras cerraba un ojo en forma picara – disfruten de la noche talvez y sale una nueva pareja en el grupo

Ahh sora que cosas dices – contesto mimi a sora que se alejaba de ahí mientras que su cara se tornaba de un color carmesí al igual que el de tai

Ahh esa sora cada cosa que dice – dijo tai muy avergonzado y con una mano en la nuca

Si pero ya que – dijo ando un suspiro - que te parece si bailamos digo si tu quieres?

Claro que si sera todo un placer – dijo mientas que le extendia una mano y sonreia como nunca acto que mimi devolvió tambien con una sonrisa

Una vez que empezaron a bailar empezo una dulce balada, asi que tai tomo delicadamente por la cintura a mimi acto que hizo que mimi se sonrojara un poco por la delicadez con que el chico la tomo asi que ella le respondio sujentandolo por el cuello quedando a unos milímetros el uno del otro todo era tan magico, la musica, era simplemente hermosa creando una atmosfera perfecta de la cual ninguno de los dos queria salir, cada vez que se movian era como si flotaran y ninguno de los dos queria separarse del otro, tai noto como su amiga se aferraba cada vez mas a el asi que era el momento perfecto para decirle a su amiga lo que el sentia e realidad por ella algo que iba mas alla de la amista, algo llamado amor…

mimi

dime tai

pues yo …. Emm …queria… decirte que…

si que pasa tai

no nada olvidalo… mejor segumos baiando – …tai no pudo decir nada ya que no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentia por el asi que mejor decidio no arruinar el momento y disfrutarlo ya tandra tiempo de confesar lo que siente ahora solo queria disfrutar

_sera mejor esperar a que sora le pregunte ademas no quisiera arruinar este momento – _penso tai mientras seguia unido a ella

_pero que es lo que te pasa mimi por que te sientes asi si tai es solo tu amigo y no es la primera vez que bailas con el ¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando estoy en sus brazos? ¿Qué es esto que siento? Sera que me estare… no es una locura mejor dejo de torturarme con esto si no arruinare este momento…_

a pesar de que mimi no lo quisiera aceptar un nuevo sentimiento estaba por se descubierto

mientras en la mesa solo se encontraba sora ya que jo e izzy salieron un poco del lugar a petición de josora no pudo evitar ver a mimi y a su amigo que bailaba una balada y sin querer solto un suspro y se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara

al parecer tai ya no va a necesitar de mi ayuda – pensaba mientras que miraba a sus amigos muy abrazados- ahhh que no diera yo por estar asi con el – dijo sin darse cuenta que ese alguien se encontraba muy cera de ahí

y quien es el si se peude saber?

Matt! Me asustaste - …dijo al escuchar la voz del chicoal momento que daba un pequeño salto

- oye nunca antes un chica me habia dicho eso generalmente se emocionan y hasta me abrazan cunado me ven ..- es interrumpido por sora

A si pues no esperes algo asi de mi, me considero una de las pocas chicas inmune a tus "encantos"

Estas segura – dijo acercandose a ella tomandola por la cintura al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella

Ya.. ma..a..to- dijo casi en susurro y completamente roja

Jajaj con que inmune yo creo que no – dijo con una cara divertida y un tanto coqueta – te pusiste toda roja

Eres un tonto es obvio que si algun chico se me acerca de esa forma voy a reaccionar asi – dijo tratando de excusar su nerviosismo

Jajjaja sorita tu siempre tienes una excusa para todo pero ya hablando en serio de por quien suspraas tanto?

No se de que hablas

No te hagas "_ahh que no diera yo por estar asi con el_"- dijo imitando la voz de sora - anda dime quien es? Acaso lo conosco dime siiii

Bueno es un amigo de la infancia que me encontre

Con que amigo de la infancia entonces lo conosco?

Pues tal vez

Ahh y dime como se llama

No te voy a decir – contesto con una traviesa sonrisa - y di que te dije algo

Ahh sora que o confias en mi

No es eso pero es que … -yamatto noto que su amiga empezaba a notarse incomoda y decidio no insistir

Bueno si prefieres no decirme no importa pero contestame una cosa te gusta verdad?

Pues si

Y el sabe lo que sientes por el?

Pues … ahhh – respiro profundamente - no y la verdad espero que no lo sepa

Por que sora

Pues simplemente por que el nunca sentira algo mas que no sea amistad

Y por que estas tan segura de que no te corresponde

No se es algo que se siente, yo se que solo me ve como una amiga y aun que eso me lastime prefiero guardarme lo que siento a perder su amistad ademas me la paso tan bien con el que no me gustaria que por mi estupido sentimiento el y yo nos separemos asi que es mejor que no se emtere – dijo al miamo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para que yamatto no notara las traviesas lagrimas que insitian en salir

Sora..- murmuro matt -.. no estoy de acuerdo con o que dices

Ehh – dijo sora muy sorprendida

Esa no es la sora que yo conozco la sora que yo conozco no se daria potr vencida tan pronto y como sabes tu que el siente lo mismo que tu y tiene el mismo miedo de perder tu amistad y por eso tampoco se atreve a decirtelo si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabras y después te estaras arrepintiendo por no haberle dicho nada

Eso lo se pero no soy tan valiente -…al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Perdon sora no queria hacerte sentir mal yo solo…- es interrumpido por sora

No tu no tenes la culpa al contrario muchas gracias por haber insistido la verdad tenia que sacar todo esto con alguien y no sabia aquien decirselo

No tienes que agradecer nada.. – dijo acercandose a ella y apresandola entre sus brazos -… tu siempre puedes contar conmigo sin importar que sea tarde o que este lloviendo siempre que me necesites ahí estare y aunque algunas veces no te pueda ayudar de mucho siempre tendras un hombro en donde puedas llorar y desahogarte por que eres mi mejor amiga y una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida asi

Sora ante tales palabras se sujeto con muchas mas furezas a el, y aunque el sea el motivo de su llanto no puede evitar sentir eso por el ese sentimiento que la caracteriza el amor

tu tambien eres una persana muy importante para mi_..- es por eso que es mejor que nunca te enteres de esto, quien diria que justamente tu me consueles cuando ers tu aque chico por el que estoy asi _… - penso mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla

el hombre que te conquiste estoy seguro que sera un hombre muy feliz y afortunado y estoy seguro de que te hara muy feliz y si no se las vera conmigo – temino depositandole un beso en su frente cortando ese abrazo

gracias matt yo tambien creo que la chica que logre conquistar tu corazon sera una persona feliz ya que tu eres una magnifica persona

gracias, y ya que estamos aquí me concederia esta pieza? – extendio la mano esprando la respuesta de su amiga

sera todo un placer – sora acepto y tomo su mano para después caminar hacia la pista

asi paso la noche y todos los digielegidos la disfrutaron y se divetieron como nunca hasta que llego el momento de que cada quien ragresara a su casa

oigan chicos creo que ya es tarde sera mejr que nos vayamos a casa

sora tiene razon – continuo jo acomodandose las gafas

ahh que aguafiestas son ustedes dos, de jo es normal pero de ti sora no esperaba eso tu no eres asi ademas si la noche apenas comienza

mimi no es que sea aguafiestas si no que ya es muy tarde y ya es hora de qu estes en casa, pero veo que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión verdad? – dijo mirando a su amiga que hacia una señal negativa con la cabeza

yo creo que sora tiene razon –dijo matt interrumpiendo a las chicas

si yo tambien, y ahora que recuerdo mama me dijo que no llegara muy tarde

esta bien ustedes ganan – dijo mimi al ver como sus amigos estaban empezando a marcharse –ademas ya me esta entrando sueño

una vez que convencieron a la pelirrosa emprendieron su camino a la salida…

bueno nos vemos luego chicos- dijo kari despidiendose de todos y caminado hacia su hermano –bueno adios chicos, nosotros no vamos por allá- dijo tai señalando hacia su izquierda-…esperen …yo tambien voy por allá- dijo davis correindo hacia ellos

nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo yolei que mientras se lajaba junto con ken, cody y tk

si nos vemos – dijo sora- directito a la casa tk- dijo su hemano mayor

no lo vas a acompañar? – cuestiono sora

No ya esta grandecito ya se sabe cuidar solo ademas va con los chicos

Ahhh que sueño tengo creo que tambien me voy a casa-… dijo mientras daba un gran bostezo

Jajajaj y eso que te querias quedar mas tiempo

Si como sea -… le dijo a su amiga que al parecer disfrutabade su situación

Bueno te acompaño- le dijo sora a su amiga- …no como crees te desviarias mucho ademas izzy y jo me van a acompañar verdad chicos?

Lo vamos a hacer…- en eso momento mimi le dio un pequeño codazo a su amigo

A …si… nosotros la acompañamos note preocupes sora

Bueno esta bien pero tengan cidado

Si tu tambien cuidate _… y no vayas a hacer nada malo y si lo haces me cuentas…-_susurro mimi

Nos vemos mimi- dijo sora mientras que le lanzaba una mirada a su amiga

Bueno creo que ya solo quedamos tu y yo

Si, bueno nos vemos matt- … sora se disponia a irse pero en ese momento -espera -..sora sintio una mano que la detuvo

Que sucede matt

Te acompaño

No matt no es necesario, ademas te vas a desviar de tu camino, y no quiero causarte problemas

No me desviare mucho, y tampoco es molestia para mi si yo soy el que se esta ofreciendo

Pero…- sora no pudo continuar al sentir el dedo de matt en sus labios

Shhh, nada de "peros" ya dije qu te voy a llevar y no voy a combiar de opinión asi que nos vamos

Sora no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir, ya que ella sabia que el no cambiaria de opinión por mas que ella insistiera

ademas no me perdonaria si te llegara a pasar algo- dijo el regalandole una sonrisa de esas que a ella le encataba y que solo el sabia dar

y asi se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de sora, durante el trayectoninguno de os dos hablo solo se mantenían en silencio ya que todavía no habian olvidado lo ocurrido en el departamento de sora, sin embargo no era u silencio incomodo al contrario se sentian muy bien por el simple hecho de estar acompañado del otro no sabia porque pero les parecia alo agradable el hecho de caminar juntos pero como todo lo empieza tiene que acabar por fin llegaron a el departamaento de ella.

muchas gracias yamatto aunque no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta la puerta

bueno es que queria asegurarme que no te pasara nada y que llegaras 100 segura

jajajajaja se ve que no cambias siempre tan sobreprotector con tus amigos

bueno que quieres que haga, ademas tu no eres cualquier amigo eres mi mejor amiga asi que te tengo que cuidar aun mas

muchas gracias yama-dijo ella mientrs que sus mejillas de pintaba de un color carmesí- …. Bueno es mejor que te vayas sino se te hara mas tarde y no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo

jajajaj sorita y decias que yo soy el sobreprotector

bueno que quieres tu eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti

muchas gracias- dijo mientras que se acercaba lentamente en direccion a os labios de la chica pero a pocos milímetros de tocarlos se desvio a su oido y con un furte abrazo le dijo:

te quiero mucho sorita nos vemos mañana- … y finalmente se volvio acercar a la cara de la chica pero esta vez con direccion a su mejilla para asi depositar un tierno beso en ella y cortar el abrazo, dejando a sora con una sonrisa en la cara y muy pero muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo

adios – murmuro ella mientras veia como se alejanba su compañero, amigo y unico y primer amor


End file.
